With continuous improvement of processing capacity of smart mobile terminals and continuous increase of display screens, a video player has gradually become an application program generally installed in the smart mobile terminals. Currently, most of the smart mobile terminals are equipped with touch screens, and a user can operate and control the application program by touching a screen through at least one finger. When paying a video, a video player of this kind of smart mobile terminal may usually displays a progress bar, a total time length of the video and currently played time point on the screen. In addition, the progress bar is generally provided with a slider which will move forward in a process of video playback, and the position of the slider in the progress bar corresponds to the progress of the video playback. Of course, the user also can use a finger to drag the slider back and forth, at the moment, video content displayed on the screen and the currently played time point will be updated accordingly, and the user can view the video content or the currently played time point during a process of dragging the slider so as to position a playback position of interest.
However, the above-mentioned method of positioning the playback content is not convenient, and this kind of positioning method is merely suitable for the user to position according to played time point and is not suitable for some other scenes. For example, the user has previously seen a video currently played and has an impression on a certain picture or a certain sentence which is said by someone, and this may be a case where the user remembers a certain knowledge point taught by a teacher when viewing a teaching video and also may be a case where the user remembers some classic lines when watching a movie. If the user wants to search and position a video according to the above-mentioned clues, the slider on the progress bar needs to be dragged back and forth to look at the corresponding video content or speech of the persons in the video until the user can find the playback position of the video impressed in the mind of the user.